


Annoyance

by EnvyBakemono



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Companionable Snark, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnvyBakemono/pseuds/EnvyBakemono
Summary: The most annoying thing about Karkat, Jade thought with a grumble, was his complete inability to lie convincingly, paired with an equally frustrating inability to conceal the truth.That, or the frequency and volume at which he yelled at TV screens that he should know weren’t going to talk back. She was undecided. Maybe it was just the whole picture.





	Annoyance

The most annoying thing about Karkat, Jade thought with a grumble, was his complete inability to lie convincingly, paired with an equally frustrating inability to conceal the truth.

 

That, or the frequency and volume at which he yelled at TV screens that he should know weren’t going to talk back. She was undecided. Maybe it was just the whole picture. 

 

“Karkat,” she grumbled.

 

He ignored her, then - “Fuck you, zombie asshole!”

 

“ _ Karkat. _ ” She nudged his shoulder. He was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, which meant most of what she could see was his uncontrollable poof of hair. Seriously. Had the boy never heard of a haircut?

 

“What do you want, Harley?” he grumbled. “I’m shooting dead people.”

 

“It’s Call of Duty. They’re not dead.”

 

“Well,  _ I  _ can’t keep track of all the stupid games you have.”

 

“If they’re so stupid,” she groaned, “why are you always hogging  _ my  _ console?”

 

He just shrugged. “Iunno. I - Oh fuck you!” He turned to her with a horrified expression. “He just BLEW ME UP!”

 

“That’s what those ones do, Karkat. And do you have to call me Harley?”

 

“Harley sounds like that comic book character. I thought you liked comic books.”

 

“Have you even  _ read  _ any?”

 

“I found one under your bed.”

 

Jade closed her eyes, trying to decide whether or not to smile or scream in frustration, and stopped herself from asking when he’d been in her bedroom. Karkat was cool, really. She liked him. But he did  _ not get the hint. _

 

“Karkat, do you like me?”

 

“Uh? I guess, yeah. I mean, I’m here all the time -”

 

“I mean, do you want to date me?”

 

Silence. Silence, rather, punctuated by the sound of Karkat’s character dying horribly on screen.

 

“...OH WOW LOOK AT THAT. I DIED HORRIBLY. THAT’S YOUR FAULT, REALLY. YOU REALLY NEED TO LIKE, NOT DISTRACT ME WITH QUESTIONS I SUPER DONT HAVE ANY RELEVANT ANSWERS TO - REALLY, HARLEY, THATS JUST FUCKING RUDE -”

 

“ _ Give me my damn controller! _ ” She grabbed for the controller, and he steadfastly refused to let go of it - she found herself tumbling off of the sofa, and he grumbled something about “can’t I at least finish the level”, and then suddenly she was on top of him, tearing the controller out of his hands.

 

“Hah! My -” Er. Oops. “My turn,” she finished weakly.

 

Karkat was turning very red, which just made his freckles pop out even more. He reached haplessly for the controller. “...I wasn’t  _ done. _ ”

 

Jade kissed him. Not hard - just a little more than a peck on the lips. He froze up under her - then a moment later kissed her back, arms wrapping around her and pulling her close. His teeth grazed over her lips, and she loved it, because it was just so very  _ Karkat,  _ with all of his horrible habits and prickly personality and she bit him back with a chuckle -

 

-He pulled away, then grabbed the controller back out of her hand, not breaking eye contact with her. He looked a little poleaxed, actually. “...I  _ told  _ you I wasn’t done.”

 

“KARKAT EREBUS VANTAS-”

 

“Alright, fine! I’ll let you have a turn, Jade, jeez.” He was smiling, and she couldn’t keep a straight face either.

 

She couldn’t decide whether she hated or loved it, that she wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
